<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soldier in writing by Gilbec7796</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083048">Soldier in writing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796'>Gilbec7796</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cause I wanted too, F/M, It's been forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to live in a ghost town and go to University Bulma has to keep her calm over a new threat to her home and an assignement for school. </p>
<p>Vegeta needs to keep calm as he did not sign up for this pen pal situation. But now after responding he feels like he may have hope outside of the military.  Of course Raditz makes it hard, Nappa is there being...Nappa.  Goku and food, Krillin and others join for fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was no beta...Just words to a document.  I may go back through and update but right now, I just want to write :D </p>
<p>Thanks again!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“geta…”</p>
<p>Brows furrowed while lashes fluttered opened to deathly stare at the non-sense that was ringing from the alarm clock on her night stand.  Bulma’s worn t-shirt shifted as she rose while shaking her blue mess of curls away from her face. </p>
<p>“Wow…7 a fucking m already?” She muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  Procrastinating was her name today, but bills needed to be paid and she had to get dressed.   As Bulma headed towards the closet to pull out her uniform for the day, she hated working at the coffee shop, but it was the only place for a job in the ghost town that she lived in and she had to make due.</p>
<p>Her hand dipped to grab the plastic brush from the dresser as she started her morning routine, “Work…then school…then that letter assignment….and that dream….”</p>
<p>Bulma couldn’t help chuckling as she watched her goofy friend hit his head on the door jamb for the 100<sup>th</sup> time that week.  The gentle giant was more of a klutz than she was those days, “What can I get you today Goku? Normal or new?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Oh shucks Bulma! Did Chi make any of those cinnamon rolls?” Goku’s eyes lit up at seeing his longtime friend as he massaged his head once again to halt the red bump forming on his newly healed forehead.</p>
<p><br/>
“You mean the ten pounder?” Bulma watched his eyes light up with a child’s fascination at the mention of the size.  She had to even admit that Chi’s cinnamon rolls were massive and would take her a week to eat one.  But Goku was all of one hour.</p>
<p>“Yes that one!! I’ll take two if she has them”</p>
<p><br/>
Sputtering the words as she stared blankly at her friend, “Goku…seriously that’s for an eating competition here….” Bulma shook her head as she turned on her heel, “but yeah she made you two let me grab them.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Bulma! Did…Chi say anything or give anything else?”</p>
<p>Bulma had waited for this moment.  She knew she caught the two lover birds the other night but left without interrupting.  However, now was the time that she could bring it up in pure amusement, “Oh you mean besides the blue panties that she left on the office desk?”</p>
<p>Immediately the heat seemed to rise in the building as Goku’s face reddened and started to sweat, “BULMA! SHHHH”</p>
<p>“YOU DID IT! I’m so proud of you Goku.  However…. She did leave you a letter and here,” Bulma couldn’t help but smile in pride at her friends.  Match maker she was for everyone else but herself.  Even Yamcha managed to get in a long time relationship with a friend.</p>
<p>Sheepishly Goku received the care package as he coughed trying to hide his red face, “Thanks Bulma….Did you do the assignment already? I don’t know what to write.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Don’t get all blushy on me there mister! I haven’t yet, but just be you.  That’s all they are asking for.” Bulma couldn’t help but shake her head as she went back to ringing patrons out.  Her friend could be clueless at times, but really she was hiding that she didn’t know what to write or who she would be assigned too, “They haven’t even told us who we are going to be writing too yet either.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I can talk about food”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Her hand halting over the milk carton, “Well….I mean…”</p>
<p>“Thanks Bulma!! That’s a glorious idea!”</p>
<p>“But Goku I didn’t!!”</p>
<p>Bulma couldn’t believe that he could still run that fast as he balanced the twenty pounds of cinnamon rolls on one hand.  The blue panties hanging out of his pocket after he rushed to shove them in his pocket.  She moved on to other mindless tasks and customers until she looked down to see another friend of hers staring back at her, “Hey Krillin!”</p>
<p>The small man chuckled as he watched his friend behind the counter move with a lack less grace “Never changes huh?”</p>
<p>“Krillin you know this too.  But no he doesn’t.  Two joe’s with cream?” Bulma asked as she grabbed two large to go cups and began pouring the hot coffee.  Her mind was fixed on the assignment that she almost forgot to put the cream in.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Chuckling at Bulma’s silent cursing Krillin cleared his throat, “You got it.  And….Thanks again Bulma for getting me in touch with Eighteen again, I wish we hadn’t lost touch for those years.”</p>
<p><br/>
“No worries, that’s what friends are for.  Thanks for the tip though!” Bulma winked as she watched her friend put an extra tip in the jar.  She knew he couldn’t really afford it, but she also knew that he would be happy knowing her plans for the tip jar in the future. </p>
<p>Turning to say a final good bye he couldn’t help but remember what he heard during police training, “Don’t forget to stay safe Bulma, heard those crazies are back in town.”</p>
<p>Halted as a cold chill ran down her spine, Bulma tried to smile past the insecurities as she looked up at her friend, “I appreciate it Krillin, but I’m about to head off to go to Uni now and I’ll keep it in mind!  See you there!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright class, I’m going to be telling you who you are writing too, you will also be receiving a packet of information regarding the solider you are writing too.”</p>
<p>Bulma sighed as she slowly broke the seal to her assignment.  She had looked forward and dreaded all day to who she may get and now she was nervous and her palms sweaty as she broke the seal.  Pulling the first page out her heart raced, looking for a name was almost as bad as looking for the bottom of Goku’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Finally…Ouji….” She muttered as she read over the current letter.  After reading she looked up at her instructor before debating.  Finally after the clock struck it’s fifth minute she raised her hand. </p>
<p>“Yes Bulma?  Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>After Bulma looked around at the class staring back at her she cleared her throat, “I think there is a mistake…The letter I received was signed by another and not the person who is listed.”</p>
<p>The teacher curiously looked at her hand out, “Who did you get?”</p>
<p>“Ouji.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Ouji was injured and was put in the letter program by his commanding officer.  Any letter you write would be given to Ouji and if you receive a response  that would be from Ouji.  Ouji is almost out of therapy and please keep in mind these letters were originally written a month or so ago as well.”</p>
<p>With a nod Bulma looked down as the class seemed to go back to speaking amongst themselves.  Feeling a tap on her shoulder she looked over to see Goku smiling, “Alright who did you get?”</p>
<p>Goku smiled as he nearly bounced out of his seat from excitement, “I got someone named Raditz.  I wonder if he likes food.  Raditz must be like a radish right?”<br/>
“Goku that’s not nice to say, and stop thinking about food all the time.  Just be nice to the guy.”</p>
<p>“I bet he loves food like me.  Maybe he’s short like Krillin and that’s why he’s named Raditz. Oh boy I’m going to tell him all about my favorite foods…and training…and farming….and…”</p>
<p>Bulma sighed as she watched her friend bounce from excitement, finally turning to another classmate she wondered who Krillin received, “Hey Krillin…Who did you get?”</p>
<p>Krillin smiled, “I got someone named Nappa…and Goku not Nappa Cabbage either.”</p>
<p>“Aw man…Kimchi sounds so good…”</p>
<p>“See…I need to have Chi read over your letter before you send it.  Don’t need to make enemies with someone that knows how to probably work a gun.”</p>
<p>“You’re right.  I’ll behave.”</p>
<p>“No puppy eyes.  Chi will be reading it when you write it.” Bulma hated feeling like a mother to Goku, but after that many years of being around each other she sometimes felt like that big sister.  And making sure he didn’t say radish instead of Raditz was going to be a good thing.</p>
<p>After the commotion had seized and everyone was reading and further investing on the blank pages to send, Bulma couldn’t help the feeling in the pit of her stomach.  Nerves, she wasn’t sure, but she knew one thing.   She would get to know this Ouji one way or another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four weeks. </p>
<p>Four weeks with no response from him.  She had done everything as she was told to do on the assignment.  Bulma sighed as she watched her friends get responses, Goku smiling ear to ear as he held up a picture to her face. </p>
<p>“Bulma! He sent a picture of food!! What kind do you think it is?” Goku’s excitement radiating as he went on about the food.  He must be the type to prefer food over porn or nudes.  Chichi must be thrilled with that arrangement.</p>
<p>She giggled as she turned towards the teacher and looked for any sign that she would get a response.  She had sent a letter every other day for the last two weeks and nothing.  “Goku…I think I’m going to fail.  I haven’t gotten a response at all.”</p>
<p>Goku paused as he frowned, his friend meant more to him than his food at times, “Bulma, you’re not going to fail.  You’re doing as instructed but he’s not the one responding, why don’t you get a new partner?”</p>
<p>As soon as he said those words her eyes lit up, “That’s what I’ll do! There has to be someone else.” Bulma stood up and made her way to the front, noticing her teacher sighing at the letter she received only made Bulma hurt more.</p>
<p>The teacher looked up as Bulma walked closer, “Hey Bulma, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t gotten a response yet.  Is there anyone else I can have? I feel like I’m going to fail if he doesn’t respond” Bulma held her head high but she was going to break watching her friends and even the teacher with a return letter.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, there isn’t anyone else in the unit we’re allowed to send too.  Vegeta was the only one left and he needs your letters more than you know.”</p>
<p>Bulma’s shoulders dropped as she looked at the teacher, “Really? How do you know?”</p>
<p>“Because the unit is my husband’s.  He is stationed overseas now.  That’s how we were able to obtain this specific unit.”</p>
<p>Pausing as she looked at her teacher, never did she notice that there was a ring on her finger nor a picture on her desk, “I’m sorry I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, it’s something I keep private but it’s nice to know that he’s doing good.  I did receive an update that your letters are being read to him, and anything you’ve sent with them are being kept until he’s able to write back.” Her teacher smiled as she flipped her letter over on the desk, “But from my understanding is Vegeta doesn’t like to answer or respond even before the accident.  Just keep trying, who knows you may break through.”</p>
<p>“So, you’re telling me to keep trying? Is this going to kill my grade at all if he doesn’t?”</p>
<p>The teacher smiled up at Bulma, “Bulma, it’s not my place to say, but if he doesn’t then that’s not on you for lack of trying.  You’ve sent more letters than some and at least you haven’t sent nudes.”</p>
<p>Bulma’s eyes widened for a moment, “Who sent nudes? Do you think that would work?”</p>
<p>“Bulma Briefs! Absolutely not. I have had to reprimand two girls because they sent nudes from their house thinking I wouldn’t be told about it.  One thing I know is things get shared if it is found.  Please do not send nudes.” Her teacher sighed, “Now go back to your desk so we can continue with the lesson.  I’ll see if my husband can do anything for you on a response.”</p>
<p>Bulma nodded before turning around, so two girls sent nudes and she knew one of them wasn’t Chichi.  Maybe Launch or Maron.  More than likely it was Maron that sent and just from two addresses.  Each step she took she tried to smile for her friends, but she was still saddened to see each one showing the other letters. </p>
<p>“Hey Blue! What’s down?”</p>
<p>“Launch, have you gotten a response?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, dude asked for nudes, so I sent them, why?”</p>
<p>Paling as she smiled, “Launch you’re something else, but I’ll be okay though, thanks for asking.”</p>
<p>“Anytime! Now, if you need me to shoot someone say so. Or we can go shooting this weekend?”</p>
<p>A small smile formed on Bulma’s lips as she nodded, “One day soon.  Girl time is needed but not this weekend.” Watching Launch nod before finishing her trek to her seat.</p>
<p>“Goku there is no luck, I won’t fail but maybe I should stop coming on letter days.  I don’t know if he’s going to ever respond.”</p>
<p>“Gosh Bulma, I can see if Raditz can help?”</p>
<p>“Really! Wait.  No, I can do this on my own.  Just going to keep at it.” Bulma straightened her spine as she reached for another piece of paper. “Hopefully, this one will work.”</p>
<p>Goku peered over her shoulder as she wrote, “I have faith in you…Now are you going to eat that?”</p>
<p>Throwing her snack at her friend she kept writing, two weeks was enough unless he was dead, but as far as she knew he was not.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“Vegeta! Will you respond?” Raditz looked over as he had to read another letter from his friend’s partner. “Or at least let me?”</p>
<p>Vegeta glared over at Raditz, Nappa was off in the corner responding to someone named Krillin.  Therapy had taken more out of him than he thought, still not fully healed in his hands.  He hated feeling weak and useless.  “No.  You are not going to respond.  I got two more weeks before I can start writing again.  It’s bad enough I have to have this much help to do normal things.”</p>
<p>Raditz sighed as he nodded, “Just do it soon, at least you got a girl, I got some crazy guy who talks about food all the time.  Nappa got Krillin who I think at least fights or at least talks about his girlfriend.” Raditz moved to put his hair back in a pony tail, “Good grief I need to get this cut.”</p>
<p>“It’s been a week and you cried when they started too.” Vegeta hated to admit he wished he could read the letters in private, see the handwriting and the picture again.  But after his last episode his commander took the previous letters and picture. Vegeta had understood why, but he hated it.</p>
<p>“Raditz.”</p>
<p>“Oh the gremlin speaks.”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, do you know where he put the previous letters or anything?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to respond!?”</p>
<p>“No.  I just don’t like having people take my stuff as punishment.”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.  It doesn’t have something to do with not being able to see her picture. Oh wait.  You weren’t able to see it, you had bandages on last time.”</p>
<p>“Shut up! I know.  What do you want to get the letters?” Vegeta stammered out as he tried to sit up in the bunk.  Not paying attention to the faint boot steps making their way toward the duo. </p>
<p>“Attention!”</p>
<p>Raditz and Nappa jumped as Vegeta struggled to stand.  He knew he needed to work on his strength once he was cleared.</p>
<p>“Vegeta.  You got a package. Raditz, you got food? Nappa…you got another letter.” The commander spoke as he handed each one their things.  “Vegeta, did I hear correctly? Are you going to respond? My wife said her student’s been waiting.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking about it. If I do can I have the previous letters?” Sheepishly Vegeta said as he looked at his officer’s eyes.</p>
<p>His officer smiled faintly, “You write to this package as a thank you and I’ll give you the letters and other items.  Have Raditz help you as you’re still in rehab at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” Raditz beamed as he turned towards his friend.  “I’ll help him sir.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.  Now Raditz and Nappa I’ll need you on watch tonight, Vegeta unfortunately you haven’t been cleared yet for rounds, but you can start to do laps if you wish.” With that their officer turned and left.</p>
<p>Nappa sighed, “Dang it, I bet this guy forgot my smoke—wait no they’re here.”</p>
<p>“You better not get caught with those; chief will kill you.”</p>
<p>“Shut it Raditz, help Vegeta while this old man enjoys this.”</p>
<p>Vegeta watched the interaction as he turned his attention to the package, neatly wrapped and stamped with every stop from here to there.  “Raditz, just break the seal for me and I’ll do the rest.”</p>
<p>Raditz snapped his head towards his friend as he nodded, “Sir thing boss.  Nappa let’s get ready for look.”</p>
<p>Five minutes later and Vegeta was left alone, the box opened enough so he could palm the insides.  He didn’t want them to know but the letters meant more than he’d ever let on. </p>
<p>He normally hated care packages as they were just the necessities, but this one seemed different.  Removing the brown crinkled paper he smirked, a new letter and what was possibly a picture.  Pulling out the remaining items slowly he chuckled as the normal items fell out of a hand sewn bag.  “Clever girl.” He whispered as he laid back against the iron bed frame, he managed to open the letter a picture fell into his lap. </p>
<p>His breath hitched as he saw blue.  Carefree, pouring coffee to a stranger.  Her elbow rested on the counter as she leaned across to pour an old man coffee.  Flipping the image over he noticed a different hand writing.</p>
<p>
  <em>               Whatever you do, don’t tell her I put this in here.  She will kill me. -Goku</em>
</p>
<p>He owed Goku this one, maybe he could get Raditz to send a family recipe to him for this.  That would be his one good deed.  He put the picture aside as he pulled out another sheet of paper and slowly he unfolded the letter. </p>
<p>               <em>Dear Vegeta, </em></p>
<p>
  <em>I know you’ve been hurt and haven’t been able to respond.  But I hope what I’ve included in this box will help you get better.  But I’m rooting for you to feel better so maybe one day soon you can.  Sorry this is short but I have to go work or I’ll lose my apartment.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                         Sincerely yours, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                                                                        Bulma</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta smirked but fell saddened, he didn’t know her, didn’t understand this new feeling of wanting to help someone.  He knew he needed to actually put an effort in to this assignment.  His spine straightened as he put everything back in the box, tucking it in his bag as he stood up and made his way to do laps.  He couldn’t weight train but running he could still do. </p>
<p>He’d do one step at a time now that he had her rooting for him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>